


Not So Different

by megamatt09



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Clone Sex, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara sometimes wonders how she gets into these fixes. Then who knows her better than herself? Clonecest, FemSlash, Supergirl/Galatea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Zor-El, better known as Supergirl, shook her head as she felt herself slowly piece together what happened over the last few moments. She was responding to a distress signal as part of the Justice League and suddenly, she was overwhelmed by something.

Most surprisingly, she was in a room, not restrained to the table although the red solar lamps that beat down on the top of her head indicated that she was in quite the fix. She tried to reach up to get the lamps but even standing on the bed, she could not reach the glass to break it. The windows leading into the room were tinted to allow red solar radiation to get in.

The blonde saw a tray of food on the table and it did smell rather good, it even put Martha Kent's cooking to shame and that was saying something. She wondered if she should even take the food, wondering if it was drugged with something.

"You're awake, good, I was wondering if I overdid it just a little bit," a voice said from the shadows. "I like the new costume, it suits you better than the old one."

Kara's eyes flashed open and she could not believe it. Standing on the other edge of the room was a blonde that was pretty much identical to her. She had a few differences. Namely the short blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and her eyes were a slightly different shade of blue. Not to mention the skin tight costume varied from Kara's blue half shirt and red skirt combination, but her boots had been removed.

"I've took your League communicator, and disabled the tracking signal, I'm not sure if that's your cousin's doing or the world's greatest case of obsessive compulsive disorder," the blonde said and her stance emphasized the fact that she was a bit more mature than Kara was, of about seven or eight years at least. "No one can find us here, LexCorp facility, well abandoned now that the bald dipshit is running around with the gorilla and his band of merry misfits."

"Galatea," Kara said, spitting out that name as if it was a very poor personal recommendation. "I thought I was…."

"Trapped in the Phantom Zone? De-powered and thrown in a woman's prison? Dead? " Galatea asked and she looked at Kara. "Do give me a clue when I'm warm because I'm not sure what the Justice League told you. I escaped in the confusion, you know the entire Brainiac/Luthor fusion dance thingy."

"You weren't in any shape to move," Kara argued.

"Maybe, but it was a full three days before the League bothered to check, and the Original Seven had other problems on their mind," Galatea said to her. "Not that Cadmus wanted anything to do with me after Waller became Superman's new pal. Man, Jimmy Olsen must be jealous. Good thing he can't turn into a giant turtle man or something screwed up like that."

Galatea sat down on the bed. Kara wanted to hit her but Tea blocked her hand.

"Please don't hit yourself in the face, it's unhealthy," the girl said with a twisted smile. "Technology's great, this little wristwatch filters the filtered red sunlight back into yellow. But I'm sure you understand how wonderful technology can be."

Tea shook her head.

"What do you want with me?" Kara asked as she was thousands of miles under ground and unable to contact the League.

"Well, that's an interesting question," Tea said as she placed her hand on Kara's bare thigh and this small action caused shivers to run down her spine. "I know you're confused as I was, how the League and Cadmus pitted us against each other, like pawns in some demented Chess Game."

"You have…."

"I understand perfectly," Galatea said as she knew what Kara was going to say, even before she was going to say it. Then again, she was her. "It's another round of the never ending pissing match between Lex Luthor and Superman and we're all just casualties. It won't end until one of them is dead. But you see, I shouldn't have done half of the things that I did."

"Yeah, you think," Kara said bitingly.

"Waller and Hamilton….they made me what I was, and I figured out why I tried to kill you," Galatea said as she looked at her double. "And I've been trying to make amends for it ever since."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara said to her more stacked twin.

"Does the name Power Girl ring a bell to you, honey?" Galatea asked.

It clicked with Kara. "You…..you were that vigilante that beat all of those criminals half to death. Batman has been trying to hunt you down but even he's hit a dead end. You could have killed those people."

"I could have killed mass murderers and rapists, and many of them, I should have," Galatea said and Kara opened her mouth but Galatea gently placed her hand over her double's mouth to stop it. "But I left them alive, but not well, not well at all. They were beaten within an inch of their life and every second of their miserable lives that they have left, they'll live with regrets of what they did. Just like I would have lived with the regrets of what I did."

"Well, you haven't changed," Kara said as her mouth was released for a second.

"The farm life has domesticated you too much, Ellie Mae," Galatea said as she shook her head. "How long did Kal-El keep you there by the way? Four years, five years? What was he afraid of?"

"I don't…."

"You and I both know that Superman is weaker than either of us," Galatea said with smug satisfaction on her face. "Maybe not right now with you but I could most certainly humiliate Superman right now."

"Yes, because you couldn't even beat me," Kara replied.

"Taking a lucky shot with an electrical cable when I underestimated you really isn't a way to brag about getting a victory," Galatea said to her double. "But we're getting off the subject. I know why I tried to kill you in the first place."

Kara folded her arms and leaned back. "This I got to really hear."

"I was fighting my inner nature and you are too," Galatea said as she placed her hand on Kara's check. She withdrew it quickly and smiled, she could see Kara crave her touch just a little bit more. "We're not human, no matter how wishes to make you one. The sky is the limit for us."

"I…."

"It is," Galatea said firmly as she stared her double right in her blazing blue eyes. She could see the anger but she saw something else in her. "The dreams you shared with me, they were a bit more vivid than you let on to the League weren't they?"

Kara said nothing but Galatea smiled.

"There's no need for you to say one word to me because I know what you know," the older blonde said as she scooted closer to Kara and threw her arm around her. "You see, I see all of your doubts. As long as Superman is there, you'll be nothing but his little teeny bopper sidekick with a cute little "S""

Galatea traced said "S" with a smoldering smile on her face and a half lidded gaze.

"I'm not Superman's…."

"That's what the world sees you, when in reality, he should be yours," Galatea whispered in Kara's ear. "You're smarter, more powerful, and you wear that cape much better than he ever could. Much, much, better"

Kara had no idea how this happened. She was now on the bed, pinned back with Galatea on top of her. She could not move and she was at the older blonde's mercy.

"I tried to fight it," Tea whispered in her ear as she slowly closed the gap. "It warped my mind. I never should have tried to kill you and you never should have tried to kill me. We were pitted against each other. Luthor and Kal-El, they were the chess masters, we were the pawns in their sick little game. Don't be mad, Kara. To be mad at me, would be hating yourself."

She kept leaning closer with each word until their lips met and Kara could not believe it. She could not believe that this twisted reflection just kissed her on the lips. She could not believe the force that she was dominated with. She could not believe this twisted psychopath of a clone was forcing her tongue down her throat in an attempt to molest her tonsils.

She couldn't believe that she liked it.

"What….."

"Shh," Galatea whispered as she ran her hand down Kara's hair. "Between the two of us, we can be great and we can have some fun. You remember what fun is, don't you, Kara? Or have you forgotten about that under the farm chores? Or did John "I have to shove my ring up my ass to charge it" Stewart make you forget?"

Kara's lips twitched into a smile but she quickly turned it into a scowl when Galatea looked at her.

"Don't….please don't touch me," Kara said, although there was a part of her body craving this older blonde's touch. She radiated sexuality and a liberation that she wondered if she ever have.

"Are you sure?" Galatea whispered as her fingers lingered from the edge of Kara's skirt. With one shift moment, she could have her.

"Please….don't….stop," Kara said as she tried to regain some control of her body.

"Your mouth and your body aren't really lining up with each other, sweetie," Galatea whispered in her ear. "I know your heart, I know your dreams, I even know whether or not all of those tawdry rumors about you and Batgirl are true or not."

"Galatea I'm….I….."

"Say that you don't want this," Galatea whispered as she placed her other hand underneath the edge of Kara's shirt, brushing against the underside of her breasts. She saw that Kara rested her head on her chest but she jerked up, fearful at what she just did. "You can lie to Clark, you can lie to Ma and Pa, you can even lie to the god damn Batman, but you can't lie to me."

"Tea I….."

"Tell me Kara, I want your honest opinion on something," Galatea whispered in her ear and that caused Kara's thighs to tingle with excitement. "Is what we're going to do, incest?"

She paused stopped short of going up Kara's skirt in a tease.

"Masturbation?"

She placed her hand on the small of Kara's back and whispered in her ear, her hand cupping the underside of the blonde's breast.

"Or just plain hot?"

Galatea pulled Kara into another hungry kiss and this time the blonde returned it heatedly. The two of them tried to force their dominance on each other but since Galatea had her strength, she won the battle. She had to take her hat off to Kara for determination.

"We're not too different, Kara," Galatea said as she pulled away and crossed her arms underneath her ample chest for emphasis. "Okay, maybe a couple of big differences."

She let go of her arms and allowed her breasts to bounce in front of Kara's face. She watched them for a minute, wondering what it would be like to touch and to feel them and she turned away in horror after Galatea looked at her with a triumphant grin.

"But since you don't want me, I guess I'll be gone, see you later, food's on the table, don't worry, I didn't poison it," Galatea said as she turned around and left Kara hanging and horny. "I really don't know why you have to be so self loathing."

'You bitch,' Kara thought with rage as she discovered the bracelet on her wrist. Every time she tried to touch herself she was visited by a pulse that stopped her from getting any relief.

Galatea walked off, she was going to pleasure herself to the thought of corrupting the blonde's innocence, slowly, surely.

To Be Continued?


	2. Part 2

Kara blinked her eyes as she let out one breath and let out another breath as she was in her room. She wondered how long she was down here. Was it days? Weeks? Months? She wondered…..actually she figured that it was only about fifteen minutes but it seemed like a lot longer from her vantage point. She nervously picked at the food that she had before her.

Without her powers, her hunger pangs returned to her quicker than a speeding bullet. She worked things out in her mind. Galatea said that the food that she put out there, it wasn't poisoned. But then again, she knew Galatea and knew that the girl was…..well she was unhinged just a little bit.

' _I wonder what that says about me,'_ Kara thought as she shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hairs and she allowed mirth. _'The Justice League….oh they've got to be coming after me soon. Yeah, that's going to make me look really cool in front of the seven founders, I got tricked by my clone. Batman could have gotten out of here by now. Batman can make a communication device out of dryer lint and a bedspring."_

Once again the blonde picked at the steak and decided to eat it. She had to admit, it tasted pretty good and that fact, well it annoyed her just a little bit. The blonde wondered if she was being sucked into Galatea's demented little world and that was a scary place, she figured.

She ate the potatoes as well and her eyes closed, as she tried not to show that she was enjoying it. She figured that Galatea was there, watching her intimate mood. Every single intimate move that she was making and that caused the blonde to flush, as she tried to lift her hand halfway up but she could not touch herself. And she really….really wanted to touch herself. The blonde whimpered with pleasure as she put the steak on the fork and shoved it into her mouth.

' _She thinks she's so clever, doesn't she?'_ Kara asked. _'I'll find a way out of here.'_

Kara got up to her feet and felt herself oddly refreshed. She looked at the tinted windows and lifted her hand halfway up.

' _Damn it!'_ Kara thought to herself as she knew that she could just knock that window out, if she could fly up there, and she could not. The blonde once again tried to lift her hand and she jumped.

She was like a cat trying to bat a mouse on a string. The mouse was still out of reach.

Kara turned over, a bright idea in her hand. The blonde took a step over and tried to pull the bedside table over but she collapsed, panting. She was in good shape normally but she was not as strong as she wanted to be. She wondered if the food was drugged.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kara yelled as she went to bang on the door but the bracelet hummed and dropped her down to her knees. She could not believe this.

' _Damn it, damn it, Rao damn it!'_ Kara cursed as she wished she could heat vision the damn thing off.

Not having any heat vision could in fact be just a bit of a problem. The blonde felt a turn of her stomach as she was down on the floor, on her hands and knees.

That was degrading and Kara tried to hold her head up but she collapsed down to the ground once again.

The door creaked up and Galatea entered the room. A smile was on her face, as she was wearing a lacy black number. Kara tried as she might to keep her eyes off of the older blonde as she stepped forward. She was alluring. She wore a corset that stretched over her ample breasts. They looked about ready to burst out of the material. She wore thigh high black stockings and Kara found herself staring at her legs and feet. She wondered what she did to deserve this. Galatea wore a black choker as well and she held a whip and a pair of handcuffs.

"Poor thing, you're all dressed up with nowhere to go," Galatea whispered as she patted Kara on the head. "What, did you hear a poor kitten caught up a tree or something?"

"Bite me," Kara spat at her double and Galatea gave her double a smug smile.

"If you insist," Galatea said as she pulled Kara up to her feet and pulled her into a one armed embrace.

Galatea roughly bit Kara on the shoulder which caused her to yelp, at least she hoped it was a yelp, maybe it was a moan.

"Well, I'm learning a lot of new things about myself today," Galatea whispered as she swung the handcuffs off of her fingers. Kara watched them and she shivered. She was sure that she could break out of them, if she had her powers. "Did you like that honey?"

Galatea traced Kara's cheek and the blonde glared back at her.

"No need to answer, the state of you, should be sufficient," Galatea said as she placed her hands on the side of Kara's face and teased a kiss.

Kara, instinctively, parted her lips for a kiss. Galatea traced the edge of her lips briefly with her tongue and then pulled back.

"Not yet, not yet, I don't think that you're ready yet, besides, I thought that you didn't want this," Galatea said as she twirled Kara's hair around her finger.

"I don't, you're a psychotic bitch that…."

Galatea clapped her hand around Kara's mouth.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, what would Martha Kent think of your language?" Galatea asked as she kept her hand firmly on Kara's mouth. She made sure to keep the girl's nose uncovered, because she did not want to nearly suffocate her. "Are you trying to bite me, you dirty girl?"

Kara glared at him with a force that would send heat vision towards this girl's head.

Galatea released Kara's mouth and she slumped down against the floor. The older girl picked up the younger girl and marched her halfway across the room and tossed her down on the bed.

"As you might notice, you won't be able to pass through these doors, without your little time out bracelet acting up," Galatea told Kara firmly as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Kara tried to wrench her hand away but she wasn't strong enough. "I think you need a little discipline to ensure that you….don't try that again. I'd really hate anything to happen to you, darling."

Kara found herself draped across her double's lap. Galatea smiled widely as she had the blonde kicking and squirming over her lap.

"You need to be punished," Galatea breathed as she played with Kara's skirt and she could sense her arousal heightening by the minute.

"Please, don't," Kara breathing, knowing that she'd get really wet if she got spanked and that's what Galatea wanted.

Of course she knew it, what was Kara thinking?

"I think you shouldn't have been such a naughty little girl," Galatea said as she pulled off Kara's skirt, to reveal a lacy pair of red panties that left little to the imagination. "And you fly over Metropolis in these things, you tart."

Galatea emphasized the word tart with a hard smack to Kara's ass. The blonde whimpered as Galatea smacked her hand across her ass. It stung her ass and since she did not have the healing embrace of the yellow sun.

Kara yelped as she felt Galatea's fingers brush perilously close to the area between her legs. Teasing her, tormenting her, Galatea raised her hand up once again and smacked the blonde across her ass with another huge crack.

"You love this, I know you do," Galatea said as she kept spanking Kara and she teased using the whip but she pulled away.

"Y…NO, NO, I DON'T!" Kara yelled frantically even though the dampness of her panties were making a liar out of her.

"I think you do," Galatea said as she squeezed Kara's cute bum and then smacked her across the backside again. Galatea made sure Kara's eyes locked onto her as she licked the palm of her hand.

Once again Kara was spanked heavily and the blonde grabbed onto the edge of the sheets of the bed, biting down on her lip and Galatea grabbed Kara by the hair.

Kara whimpered at the rough handling.

"You want to play, Kara, I can play," Galatea whispered in her ear and Kara dropped to her knees, her raw ass hitting in the ground. She felt pain but the fact she could experience that sensation actually excited her. "I think that I have something special for the two of us to do together. Call it sisterly bonding as I have to reeducate you and undo the damage they did to you."

Galatea dropped a package at Kara's feet.

"I'll be back in an hour, I expect you to wear it, and don't worry about the League, Supergirl just checked in to say that the mission is going to take longer than expected," Galatea said as she held Kara's League Communicator in her hand. "I only do this because I love you, oh and as much as I love the new costume, you won't be needing it."

With one swift movement, Galatea used her heat vision to burn Kara's costume off of her. The ashen remains of the costume fell to the ground.

Kara was on her hands and knees, her bare breasts exposed along with the rest of her. She was painfully aware how her nipples were erect and her arousal stained the carpet that she kneeled down upon. Her desire only got more as she thought about the red marks that Galatea left on her backside.

She opened the package and she looked at it, with widened eyes. She couldn't believe it but given it was Galatea, she could believe it.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Part 3

Kara wondered if her torment would end. She was left hanging when her captor left the room and she was sitting on the floor, unable to believe the outfit that she put on. A small, nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that no one put a gun to her head and made her to do it. Galatea suggested it and she obeyed.

Kara's hair was done up in pigtails now. There was a tight white cotton top that strained against her breasts. Her toned and tanned stomach was exposed, and the skirt was barely enough to qualify as the belt. It exposed her legs and her womanhood. She had never felt so exposed but she could not stave off the arousal that she felt. The sheer white stockings that covered her legs made her feel sexy.

She could not believe it, there was a lollipop in her hand that completed the naughty school girl act. The blonde closed her eyes and tentatively, she licked the lollipop. The cherry taste filled her being and wondered if she was slowly succumbing to the madness that the isolation had prevented her.

Galatea showed up and watched Kara, barely able to keep the nice grin off of her face. She was slowly fading away, her inhibitions were demolished one by one. She was returning to an extremely kinky side that she suppressed.

The older blonde showed up and she saw Kara pop the lollipop between her lips. With a smirk, she took the lollipop that had Kara's salvia on it and stuck it in her mouth. Galatea watched Kara with a heavily lidded expression on her face.

Galatea had a pair of thick glasses on and that was it actually. She surveyed Kara with a stern look but Kara could not take her eyes off of the older blonde's body.

' _She's….NO…SHE'S EVIL!'_ Kara thought but she saw the girl's much larger breasts, tempting her, teasing her, tormenting her. The fact that they were so firm, they bounced in front of her face, enticingly. Her center was smooth as well, Kara wanted to bury her face between her thighs.

Kara managed to resume the look of simmering hatred that she had although she was this close to breaking.

Galatea smiled as she kneeled down right next to Kara.

"I can see it in your eyes, you're wondering why you're trying to fight this, but your stubborn pride is causing you to slowly back off," Galatea whispered as she threw her arm around Kara, pressing the blonde's face against her bare breast. "I know you're secretly getting off on this but because of your friend, I'm the only one that can relieve you. You enjoy this."

"No, I don't" Kara persisted but there was a second where Galatea placed her hands gently, but at the same time, firmly on the other side of her face.

"Yes, you do," Galatea whispered as she slowly licked the side of Kara's lips, teasing a kiss but she tauntingly pulled back. "I'm sure you think you must have been down here for weeks, and maybe you have. Or maybe it has been a day or two? Who knows what happened on the outside world. Aliens could have invaded, the world could have ended, we could be the last two people on Earth."

Galatea had Kara pressed back against the carpet, her bare mound straddling Kara's barely covered mound.

The blonde felt sexual fire heating up in her loins.

"So, I've got a question to ask you, honey, and I want your honest opinion," Galatea whispered as she slowly nibbled on Kara's ear.

Kara whimpered, that was a sensitive spot and that girl knew it because…..well for obvious reasons.

"Who do you think rocks the fishnets better?" Galatea asked and Kara looked at her in confusion. "Black Canary or Zatanna?"

Kara was baffled, that question flew out of left field.

"I think they both have their merits myself," Galatea whispered in her ear. "But I'm going to have to go with the lovely Canary. I've been always partial to blondes and I bet she's a bit of a screamer."

The blonde offered a smoldering smile and a wink as she bit Kara on the side of the neck. The blonde bit down on her lip, she refused to moan in pleasure.

"We both know that you've considered the merits of the various female members of the League, and their attributes, their assets," Galatea said as she brushed her fingers against Kara's stomach, holding her down with her amazing thigh strength. "Let's face it, they are among the most beautiful women here on Earth."

Kara was forced to look Galatea in the eyes, which meant she could not hide the feelings of immense lust she was feeling.

"We can….appreciate both sexes, although I think that we lean….more towards women," Galatea said as she nipped on the side of Kara's ear and caused the blonde to give a burning moan. "Let's face it, if the right guy comes along, we might be inclined to give in the time of day. But let's face it, the chances of that happening are very faint."

She bunched off Kara's shirt in her hands, lightly brushing against her breasts. She teased the gorgeous and firm orbs but did not back off.

"The perfect guy, I wonder what he would be like, maybe vibrant emerald green eyes, messy black hair, bit of a British accent, magical, purely magical," Galatea mused to Kara as she brushed her finger against the side of the blonde's neck.

"Just how….how…..how did you survive?" Kara whimpered.

"You really want to know, when you're nearly about to be sent to heaven," Galatea said as she shook her head. "Misplaced priorities, much?"

"I need to know, the League….."

"I disappeared, didn't I, underneath their noses, that was embarrassing, but let's face it, I think that we both agree that worked out for the better," Galatea whispered to her. "I might have had help, I might have done it on my own, but….that's not important."

Kara felt her hand's grip her ass firmly.

"Just relax, baby girl, Mommy will take care of you," Galatea whispered as she kissed Kara on the lips.

Kara struggled and fought the kiss for a few seconds but Galatea's tongue was now down her throat. The blonde felt Galatea try and choke her out with her tongue. The blonde returned the kiss, fighting back for control of her own mouth.

Kara felt herself content, relaxed, and the elder blonde brought her mind into a wonderland of pleasures, amazing pleasures.

* * *

 

Galatea could sense the blonde's arousal and finally decided to help her out. Slowly, the blonde slipped one finger between Kara's thighs.

Kara felt herself be brought to the edge and then dragged back. Galatea knew all of the right buttons to push for obvious reasons and it was a really unfair advantage to be had for sure. The blonde pumped her hips up, with Galatea's fingers submerged into her depths.

"Oh, that feels good, doesn't it, you're so wet, aren't you?" Galatea breathed as Kara pumped her hips up.

She stopped, struggling, but Galatea forced the issue, making Kara hump her fingers. Her tender juices coated them.

Kara hated what was happening to her but her nipples grew stiffer to the point where they tore through the fabric almost.

"OOOH, AHHH!" Kara moaned as Galatea wrapped her mouth around the blonde's nipple and sucked on the tender bud.

Galatea proceed to give Kara's stiffening nipples the tender loving care that she thought that they deserved. The blonde was feeling the pleasure as Galatea sucked on them.

She squirted juices from her pussy and they coated Galatea's fingers. The blonde pulled them out and slowly popped them into her mouth.

Kara felt a flooding arousal from her as she watched her older twin eat her own juices. Kara watched Galatea's pussy.

"May I?" Kara whispered, she wanted to dive between Galatea's thighs.

"I beg your pardon?" Galatea asked as she continued to finish off the tender juices.

"I….no….you can't break me," Kara said as she finally came to her senses.

"Oh, I think you need a bit more encouragement ,you're still fighting, Kara, honey," Galatea said as she picked up Kara.

Kara could not believe it, her face smashed between Galatea's breasts. She could barely breath as she was forced to motor board her glorious breasts. Galatea wrapped her strong arms around Kara's head.

"Oh….oh….suck those tits, and maybe if you're nice, I'll let you play some more," Galatea purred as she felt Kara work her. She sucked, licked, and bit those tits.

Kara's mind was running into overdrive. These large breasts threated to asphyxiate her but she was….she was losing it. She could not have enough of them.

Galatea fingered herself as Kara sucked on her tits. She had dreamed that this day would come, her younger self, worshipping her tits.

"You love worshipping them don't you, like a goddess?" Galatea purred as she hugged Kara's face into them. "I bet you'd like to worship my ass too, wouldn't you?"

Kara looked at her, her face red and flushed but Galatea turned around and got up.

"Go ahead, darling, my ass is yours for the taking," Galatea said.

Kara could not believe it. "Your….your ass."

"Yes, Kara, I won't let you cum ever again unless you pay it the proper amount of attention," Galatea said with a wicked but seductive grin.

"No….I'm not…that's dirty….."

"No, it's hot," Galatea said, as she grabbed Kara around the hands. "Kiss my ass."

Kara saw that beautiful round ass before her, it was beckoning out for attention. She tentatively reached forward and placed her hand on it.

She slowly kissed it, her lips going around the right butt cheek. She never thought that she would be submissive to anyone but the younger blonde kissed Galatea's ass.

She worshipped the gorgeous buns and kept kissing it.

"All the way or you'll get nothing," Galatea warned her as she fingered herself with one hand and rubbed her breast the other hand. "Oh, kinky!"

Kara just bit Galatea's ass, not that it did much good. However that seemed to turn the older blonde on which in turn, turned her own.

The blonde decided to go for broke and she stuck her tongue deep into Galatea's ass. She licked the inside of her asshole, unable to believe what she was doing and how much it was turning her on.

"Damn, you're good!" Galatea moaned as Kara gave her a rimjob and worshipped her ass. Her hands were placed on either side of Galatea's thighs. "That's it, oh, I think that you deserve a treat."

Kara pulled back a bit fearful.

"Ah, what's the matter, did you think that I was going to do something nasty in your mouth?" Galatea asked as she shook her head. "We both know neither of us are into that."

Kara was placed face first into Galatea's pussy. She did not struggle and the blonde's strong thighs scissored around her head.

"Drink up, that's it, eat my pussy!" Galatea moaned.

Kara was not going to admit it, but this tasted better than anything she ever experienced in her life. She was determined to suck her older twin dry and leave her broken. However, much to her dismay, her jaw would hurt before Galatea was even done.

' _It'd be more fair if I had powers too,'_ Kara thought but she did not remove her head from Galatea's snatch.

Kara was so into munching on the older blonde's pussy that she did not notice that Galatea' slackened her grip on her. Or that Galatea shoved something between Kara's legs.

She felt even hungrier, diving between the blonde's smoldering thighs. She kept licking and sucking her, bringing more juices from her.

Galatea spilled her honey in Kara's face and the blonde felt back, her face coated with the blonde's delicious essence.

* * *

 

Kara laid back on the floor, stunned at what happened. The fact was, she could not get that burning feeling out of her body no matter how hard she tried.

"That was magnificent, you're amazing Kara, I love you," Galatea said as she kissed Kara once more.

Even her kisses felt like they lit a fire in her body and the blonde closed her eyes as she felt everything just boil through her.

"Honey, I'm going to fuck you all into the night in a minute, I swear," Galatea whispered to Kara but her hearing had heard an alarm which meant that someone was here that should not have been. "But just relax, I'll be back in a minute."

Galatea turned around and walked off to check on the intrusion.

Kara was there and she noticed that Galatea left something wedged between her legs. It was sleek and red and glowing, pulsing between her thighs.

And it amplified her lust and her carnal desires more by each moment.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Galatea wondered if the alarm was a false one or someone would have tripped it. She had taken pretty much every step necessary in an attempt to ensure that no one had tried to interfere on her fun time with Kara, at least right away. She was still trying to open the blonde's eyes and she figured that she really stepped up everything up several notes.

She could hear someone lurking in the shadows. The blonde was already on a hair trigger and she knew that Batman was good, but she did not expect him to be this good.

She grabbed the person by the throat and realized immediately that it was not Batman. She was coming face to face with someone who had striking violet eyes, with silky dark hair. She wore a purple jacket, along with a blouse that showed a hint of cleavage. There was a skirt that went down past her knees and she wore a pair of boots.

"Well….well….well….Lois Lane," Galatea said as she held the reporter by the throat. "Fancy meeting you here….."

"You're….you're that Supergirl clone," Lois managed and Galatea corked her eyebrow at the reporter.

"Really, that Supergirl clone?" Galatea asked but she shook her head. "You know…..what exactly are you doing here?"

Lois remained rather proud and she showed no fear. Galatea was amused by how brazen she acted. "Well….I thought that Luthor might be holed up here, and…..it's a long shot, but….."

"Luthor has left the building, and….."

"Great Luthor has left the building, so I'm going to leave the building as well," Lois said but Galatea grabbed her around the wrists. The woman's gaze was burning at her and for a brief wild second, Lois thought that she was going to get ripped in half by heat vision. "Look….whatever you're up to….none of my business but…..you could just let me go and I'll….."

"Tell Superman that I was here, no, I don't think that's going to happen," Galatea whispered in her ear. "You know, it's amusing really, he doesn't notice what's underneath his nose and you don't either, Lois. But that's beside the point. The point is, you're here in my domain and I'm not about to let you out."

Lois feared for her life suddenly and tried to bolt for the exit but she put up her hand. She tried to pull a wooden axe handle off of the wall and swung it at Galatea.

CRACK! It busted in half and Galatea stood there.

"You know, you're pretty feisty," Galatea said with a smile. "I like that…..and I'm sure it was an accident and I could let you go with a warning and a slight punishment."

"Great, yeah, that would be good," Lois said breathlessly, wondering if this girl was properly balanced.

"It sucks for you that I haven't figured out a proper way to teach you a lesson about sticking your nose into other people's business," Galatea whispered as she went nose to nose with Lois. "Unless you want to it bitten off."

For reason that she could not determine, Lois felt shivers blow down her spine and the next thing she knew, she was draped over Galatea's shoulder and marched into an empty room. There was nothing there, not even a rusty nail.

' _Great, a psychopath with a brain,'_ Lois said as Galatea gave her a very detailed strip search, running her hands all over her body, to ensure that anything is concealed.

"You're really not going to give me a body cavity search, are you?" Lois asked and she could see the wicked smile across Galatea's face.

"Spread your legs and smile, Miss Lane," Galatea said as she went between her legs and Lois closed her eyes.

She give a very through search and Galatea obviously wanted to make sure that Lois had no concealed weapons in a sensitive area. She made sure to give Lois a going over, slowly, surely, sensually.

"Very good," Galatea said as she pulled her fingers out from underneath Lois's skirt and slowly licked them. "Turn around a bend over.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lois said but Galatea forced her over and lifted her hand, before she searched the backside.

"Story checks out, now….." Galatea said as she strapped Lois down on a table that she pulled out of the next room. "Just make yourself at home, and I'll be back. You might make a nice pet Lois, you've been very obedient for the most part."

Lois would have thought that she had never been so humiliated in her life but she recalled her college days and she remembered, yes she was that humiliated during her life. The woman tried to pull herself out of the straps.

She found that she was gagged and unable to speak. She wondered if she would be dismembered or something, or just dumped in the middle of Metropolis naked.

Galatea walked off, she was amused by Lois Lane, and if she learned to behave, perhaps she would be reward. And if not, perhaps her lover would enjoy a pet of her own. Actually that caused Galatea to smile as she placed her arms underneath her chest.

She knew that Kara was…..she was enjoying her gift and pretty soon Galatea was about to join her, as she left poor Lois Lane to contemplate her fate.

* * *

 

Kara was angry, frustrated, and horny and that was never a good combination for a blonde Kryptonian. She felt extremely feral and her eyes glowed, frustration burned through her very being. Her heart thumped as she waited for her to return.

' _She'll get it, I swear that she'll get it,'_ Kara said as she fiercely gritted her teeth and waited for Galatea to return. She was eagerly craving her touch but she could give just as well as she received.

The door opened and Kara got up to her feet. Her eyes glowed, all inhibitions destroyed, as the red rod between her legs pulsed off energy.

Galatea felt Kara fly into her arms, for lack of a better term and the younger blonde Kryptonian gave Galatea an extremely heated kiss.

Galatea was pushed against the wall, and Kara's tongue jammed down her throat. Galatea grabbed Kara around the waist and guided her to the bed and pushed her back.

"Oh, you're fucking horny, aren't you?" Galatea asked as she cupped Kara between her legs and the blonde lifted her hips. "Adrenaline from my little gift or not, I still lead this dance, sweetie."

Galatea pinned Kara down onto the bed and started to kiss the side of her neck, sucking on it and leaving permanent marks on it. Kara tried to wretch free but Galatea held her down on the bed.

"Now….behave," Galatea whispered and she kissed Kara, biting down on the bottom of her lip and she cupped the blonde's youthful breasts, squeezing them.

Kara's squeals became even more frantic as she groped at Galatea's ass and Galatea felt Kara's hands on her. The blonde cupped her supple ass and the older blonde hovered above her, not bothering to touch her bare skin on Kara's, teasing and tormenting her.

Kara was now flipped onto her stomach and Galatea pulled something that was long and thick out of her bag, with a strap on it.

"This….little invention is about as great as the real thing, although there are no substitutes," Galatea whispered as she ran her fingers down Kara's back, brushing against her anus, and then her pubic area, which caused her to shiver. "Science is wonderful and allows for many….inventions, and I'm going to make you mind. I'm going to fuck you until your ears bleed, into the night, and forever. You're mine, and I know all of your weak spots. I know how to make you scream for mercy and I know how to drive you to the brink."

Kara whimpered as she was now gagged and bound to the bed. Galatea was quick and her fingers touched every one of her sensitive spots. The woman parted her legs even more and Galatea was about ready to dive down.

"You love to fuck, don't you?" Galatea asked her and Kara, still burning with lust from Galatea's present, nodded.

Kara felt something clamp onto her nipples and she whimpered as Galatea cupped her breasts. She held a vibrator in her hand, rubbing her hand up and down it and then she shoved it into the highest setting.

* * *

 

Kara screamed through her gag as Galatea shoved the vibrator deep between her legs. She came, hard, several times and now Galatea had the strap on. It was rock hard and Kara felt the very real feel as it brushed against the edge of her ass. She moaned as Galatea was this close to entering her, just like that.

There was no question about it, Galatea was going to have her way with Kara and Kara's ass cheeks parted to accept it. Her ass was primed and ready as the blonde chewed down on her lip.

Teasingly, Galatea pushed the dildo inside Kara, rocking her ass cheeks apart. The hog tied blonde was now on the bed and Galatea road into her, screwing her tight ass.

Her ass was being beaten raw as Galatea plowed into her. The vibrator was completely soaked with Kara's cum and after a few more mores, Galatea pulled it out.

Slowly, she removed the vibrator, soaked with Kara's cum. With a wicked grin on her face, Galatea smeared Kara's body with her own juices and then licked the vibrator clean. She rocked into Kara from behind and then took the vibrator.

Kara yelped as she used the vibrator on her nipples. She was not sure if it was meant to be used that way, but never the less it felt so good.

"Oh….this feels good, doesn't it?" Galatea asked as she rammed her toy into Kara's ass, until it was beaten raw. She pulled off Kara's gag.

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!" Kara moaned and Galatea sunk her nails roughly into Kara's mouth and bit down on the side of her neck.

"I think you mean, fuck me," Galatea whispered and she twisted Kara's nipples which caused her to moan. She ran her fingers down her belly and caused pure sexual fire. "Now, it's time for you to do me a favor."

Galatea floated over in front of Kara, spread her legs.

"Eat," Galatea ordered and Kara dove between her legs, attacking Galatea's hot dripping snatch like a ravenous woman.

She assaulted the smoldering hot pussy and Galatea was almost overwhelmed. The younger blonde's attacks were hearty and Galatea clamped her hands down on her head to hold it in place.

Kara was determined, if this bitch wanted it, she would get it, she would get it all. She bit down on the girl's clit, although not as hard as she could. Her jaw was weakening with her lack of powers.

Galatea moaned as she was driven to an orgasm. She was not paying attention where she was and her heat vision bounced off of the ceiling. Her pleasure escalated, piped up to about a tenth degree.

"You really know how to eat a pussy, now it's time we both have fun," Galatea moaned and she turned Kara over so she was laying on her back. Kara managed to wrap her legs around Galatea's waist.

The two blondes rubbed their heated mounds together and caused an immense amount of friction. Galatea was trying to get off on Kara, and the blonde's pussy spasmed underneath her.

"Oooooh," Kara moaned as she groped Galatea's tit and placed it in her mouth. She bit down on the nipple, making the scene more erotic.

Galatea was losing her mind as Kara stimulated her and things were just beginning. Kara's tongue ravished her breasts and her pussy rubbed against her.

"Take….take my ass," Galatea begged as Kara attacked her ass, and reached over, grabbing the discarded dildo.

With one brief action, Kara grabbed the dildo and jammed it into her double's ass, trying to pound it in with little strength she had.

"FUCK!" Galatea screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the blonde's pussy slid over her again and again.

Kara was feeling things that she never thought that she could feel. She took out her frustrations in being trapped on her double's breasts and enjoyed it all of the way. The fact that Galatea was slowly growing dependent on her touch, on her actions, caused a swelling of encouragement to boil through Kara. The blonde knew that she was this close to taking what she needed to take.

"OOOOH!" Galatea shrieked at the top of her lungs and there was no question about it, she was being brought to the brink. "Kara….yes, baby, more."

"You wanted this, don't deflate on me now, bitch," Kara said, her pussy lust reaching a boiling point and she furiously rubbed her heated mound. She was losing a little bit of steam and Galatea managed to return fire, kissing her.

The kisses increased and Kara tried to return them, with Galatea sinking her nails into the side of Kara's face, scratching it. If Kara had enough stretch, she would have dug them into the blonde's face in response.

"The thing you don't get is that I always come out on top," Galatea moaned as she played with Kara's smaller, although still extremely nice, breasts.

Kara panted heavily, she was coming done from the high that she was experiencing and she came crashing down to earth. Galatea rubbed against her clit and her hips bucked up, smashing and crashing against the top heavy blonde underneath her.

"Cum for me, you know you want to," Galatea said and Kara nodded furiously, letting out a loud moan.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Once again, she succumbed to Galatea's tender actions, with the blonde working her into a tizzy. The two of them rocked their hips back and forth against each other. The blonde's tight juicy twat leaked cum onto Kara's pussy and their pussies scissored together.

Almost like it was meant to be.

"OOOH, AH, OOOHH, AHHHH!" Kara whimpered as she had a mind shattering orgasm and she sank onto the bed, a deflated husk.

"Finish me," Galatea breathed as she draped her pussy over Kara's face. Kara weakly munched on her cunt. "Oh that's a good girl, give it to me, give me your love, oh yes, give your big sister your love."

Galatea was eaten to her climax, her pussy juices coating Kara's beautiful face, She gave the blonde's pussy a few parting licks as she slid off.

* * *

Once again, Kara was left a deflated and beaten mess. However, there was one tiny difference, and that caused a wide smile to go across her face.

The red sun lamps were busted and there was a hole in the wall which allowed a trickle of yellow sunlight to seep in, energizing her body.

Anticipation tingled, as she felt herself get stronger and her powers and full strength slowly return.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Part Five

**Chapter Five:**

Sexually frustrated was not a good role for a super powered Kryptonian of any types, especially one who had been driven to the edge about as quickly as Kara did. Her heart kept pumping against her chest as she closed her eyes and folded her arms against her chest. She rocked her head back and she waited for her to return.

She noticed something, her powers were slowly coming back, the red lamps were destroyed, there was son shining in.

' _Payback,'_ Kara thought, as she wondered if she should leave her double as sexually frustrated as she left her. That would serve her right.

The only problem was that Kara was as horny as hell and she was impatient for many reasons. The blonde's heart kept thumping against her chest as her lust continued to rise as her chest raised and lowered. The blonde could only think about what she would do and what she wanted to be done for her.

Galatea, she would be punished for what she would do. She might have been more mature but Kara wanted it more and she would take whatever she wanted. The blonde shook her head immediately as she tried to clear the lustful thoughts that bounced through her mind.

' _Any second now,'_ Kara thought to herself as she felt the drum, drum, drum, of a heartbeat that come across her chest and she was on a hair trigger, unable to really focus for more than a few seconds. She brushed her hair out from in front of her face.

It seemed like what might have been a short wait was overly long and torturous as she folded her arms underneath her chest. She clasped her hands together and immediately tapped her foot against the ground. Impatience was something that folded through the blonde's mind and she could…..well she could feel it. She could taste it, she wanted it.

"So, are we having fun?"

Galatea turned up and Kara had a wicked idea in her head. She decided to play innocent, coy.

"Please….I don't think that I can take it any more," Kara whispered and Galatea smiled as she sauntered over towards Kara, stalking her.

"Don't try and play the innocent game, you're just as debauched as I am, you just do a better job at hiding it," the blonde stated as she brushed her hand through Kara's flowing long locks. "I know that you want this and you can look me into the eye and tell me that you don't want it."

Kara, barely hiding the grin that she had on her face, shook her head. She had a slight whimper immediately, her heart drumming against her chest.

"No….I can't," Kara whispered and Galatea immediately placed her hands on either side of Kara's face and stared her down. The busty blonde knew it and she pressed Kara's cheek up against her chest, running her hand down the back of her hair.

"I know you can't, you get off on it, you dirty little girl," Galatea whispered and Kara could feel herself get stronger.

"Yes…..I'm a dirty, filthy, little girl, aren't I?" Kara asked as she shoved her face between Tea's breasts, mostly to hide the smile that was crossing her face.

"Yes, yes, you are, you naughty, naughty, girl," Galatea whispered as she ran her hands down across Kara's face and the blonde placed her hands on the back of Galatea's ass and the busty blonde felt a moment where she was caught off guard. "And you're feeling a bit frisky, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kara whispered as she kissed Galatea on the side of her neck and she felt the blonde kiss down the side of her neck and then lavish her breasts with a series of kisses.

Galatea moaned as Kara really was peppering her lips all over her body and she felt tingles come between her legs. She pushed her hips forward and the blonde clutched her hands against the hips. Kara dropped down between her legs and was this close to indulging herself but she pulled back.

"No," Galatea said.

"No, what?" Kara asked in an innocent voice as she scooted away from Galatea.

"No….never mind," Galatea said, for a second, she found herself succumbing to the younger blonde's touch. She still had a nosy reporter who was locked in the storage room.

"Oh, you're so strong, I like that in a female," Kara cooed as she ran her hands down her arms. "And so brilliant too, I love your nice, big, round…..eyes."

Galatea could tell that Kara was looking anywhere near her eyes and she started to kiss all the way down the older blonde's body, but she pulled back immediately.

Reaching behind her back, Kara managed to locate the Red Kryptonite dildo but now was not the time.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as she stopped short from burying her young face between the moist thighs of her older counterpart.

"Okay….yes, I'm wonderful," Galatea moaned as she felt the loss of her and Kara, much to Galatea's surprise, slowly guided her back onto the bed. The blonde nearly tilted back, sitting on the bed with one fluid motion.

"Just sit down, relax, and let Mommy take care of you," Kara said as she grabbed Galatea's wrists and with a surprising amount of strength, pinned her down on the bed. "Poor baby, you must feel so lost, confused….."

Kara shoved her tongue into Galatea's mouth, releasing the pent up sexual frustration as the two worked against each other, their tongues battling together for domination and the two of them were this close to losing their minds.

Galatea whined as Kara teased her body and she realized what Kara shoved between her legs.

Lust burned through her mind and she could not focus, because Kara was on top.

"Now, I think that the tables are turned, maybe I should leave you laying that, sexually frustrated," Kara said to Galatea as she took half of a step back. "I'm sure the League will be quite interested in finding you here, but I've got to go, I've been gone for a while, I'm sure that they're worried but don't worry, I'm sure that the Phantom Zone is just lovely this time of year. Kidnap does tend to be a very prominent crime."

Kara had no intention of going to the League with this news but the fear in Galatea's eyes was prominent.

"No, Kara, wait, I…..I….I…." Tea stammered as she looked up at Kara.

"What, what, Tea?" Kara asked as she smirked completely, the smile not even fading. "You know, I didn't see you as the submissive type, but I guess…..you needed a change of pace, didn't you?"

"WAIT!" Tea yelled as she saw Kara was nearly halfway down the doorway and she realized that Kara managed to disable the bracelet that kept her in the room and put it on her.

"On second thought, maybe I don't want to turn you into the League," Kara said as she returned to the room, with the bag that Galatea had brought in earlier over her shoulder. "You know, I think I want to keep you, you know as a pet. I'd have to train you a little bit, but you'd be pretty obedient, wouldn't you?"

"No….." Galatea breathed as she shook her head. "I…..I….."

"You want my cute little ass, don't you?" Kara asked as she looked at her. "You know, Tea, I was wrong earlier, you're more than a pair of tits…..you have a nice ass as well."

Kara grinned as she looked at the body part in question and she rifled through the bag.

"Nice and tight, although we can fix that easily," Kara said with a smirk and Galatea looked at her. "I'm going to lock you up and ride you every night until you can't take it any more."

Galatea wondered what the hell the Red Kryptonite did to her, likely the same thing it was going to do to her.

"I might….share you with some of my friends in the League if you're a good girl," Kara breathed as she looked at Galatea, and stood out of reach.

Galatea pawed at the air, whining like a dog trying to get at its master that was out of reach.

' _Shoe's on the other foot now, bitch,'_ Kara thought, although she was amused.

Kara stepped over and teased touching Galatea, putting her hand on the woman's thighs but pulled back, allowing her to whine.

The blonde stepped back as she looked the girl but she beckoned to her.

"On your knees," Kara told her.

"No," Galatea said as she looked at her. She needed to be fucked and hard, but she would do it on her own terms.

"Oh yes, you will," Kara said boldly. "Come to me, Galatea, kneel before Supergirl!"

Galatea dropped to her knees and Kara smiled as she beckoned her forward.

"That's it baby, clean me out, and we'll have some fun later, if you're a good girl," Kara said and Galatea's face was almost between her thighs.

* * *

Tea lost herself between Kara's thighs, she knew that she should not really submit to this but at the same time, she felt herself being more and more drawn between her thighs. The blonde kept working her tongue deeper into her dripping hot cunt.

The blonde's thighs clamped around her face and Kara smiled.

"Oh, that feels so good, stick that tongue deep into me, that's it, you dirty girl, clean me out," Kara panted and Galatea was sucking her pussy, trying to bring the juices into her mouth like a starving woman. There was no question about it, she felt so really good that she was about ready to mentally explode.

Kara teased Galatea's breasts briefly and brushed her hands underneath it. The blonde clamped her hands underneath the swinging breasts.

"Oh, so nice, that's it, further," Kara said as she pulled back and she turned around. She could sense that Galatea's eyes were locked on her supple young rear and she leaned her back.

Galatea wondered what Kara was going to do next, the waiting game was rather problematic, and she was pushed back on the bed, thrown hard onto the bed.

The bed nearly broke and Galatea only had a few seconds to register that her strength returned. The blonde shoved her tongue deep into her mouth. Kara kissed her hard, with the blonde returning fire, as she rammed her tongue deep into her mouth.

Galatea succumbed to the tender touch. Kara's hands roamed her body and she tried to lift her hips up, so their pussies could scissor together. Kara drew back, hovering over her on the bed. The blonde's hands were placed on her shoulders and Kara rocked back and forth in the air.

"Kiss my foot," Kara demanded as she hovered over Galatea's face, her pretty little feet dangling over her face. Galatea opened her mouth but Kara dangled her toes over the other blonde's mouth. "Kiss my fucking foot or you won't get anything, go ahead, worship my toes."

Kara pressed her foot onto the blonde's mouth and Galatea took her big toe into her mouth, sucking it hungrily. She licked her feet and kissed the bottoms of her soles.

The younger blonde placed her fingers deep into her snatch and fingered herself furiously, at a super speed fury. She pumped her hips back and forth as she whimpered with even more pleasure. Her mind….it was this close to exploding and she rotated her fingers across her dripping hot mound.

Galatea continued to worship her feet but then Kara pulled away. The blonde flew backwards and she placed her face between Tea's thighs.

Tea shifted immediately and Kara smiled as looked at her. "Kara please."

Kara smiled and she bit down on Tea's clit which caused her emotions to explode into pleasure. She sucked on the sensitive buddle of nerves, driving her with pleasure.

She was trying to encourage Kara to pleasure her further and the blonde's mind was completely exploding with even more pleasure.

"Naughty girl, get on your hands and knees and bend over," Kara whispered and Galatea got on her hands and knees. "Oh, I love that ass, I think I'm going to fuck it."

The blonde smacked the older blonde on the ass and caused her to moan. Kara reached over and placed on a strap on. The fake dick on the end was long and it would feel rather weird. She was going to screw Galatea until she screamed for more.

The blonde grabbed onto Galatea's hands and the length was now at the edge of her ass. She brushed the dildo against her tight ass and she rammed hard into her.

"KARA!" Galatea screamed at the top of her lungs as Kara roughly handled her breasts and screwed her from behind with a strap on. There was so much pleasure, there was way too much pleasure at all. Galatea was this close to losing all sense of herself as Kara worked into her.

With rapid fire thrusts, Kara continued to push Galatea's ass apart and she whined at the top of her lungs. The blonde clutched her ass cheeks against the dido.

The blonde diddled her clone's pussy, and then ran down to her breast, cupping it. The blonde breathed in and out, feeling the pleasure, it exploded through her mind. It nearly blew her mind and her body was being pleasured as well.

It was the best and Galatea could not even begin to comprehend the pleasure that burst through her tight ass.

"This is so dirty, I love it," Kara whispered as she placed her cum soaked fingers into Galatea's mouth. The busty blonde clone early sucked up the cum.

Galatea realized through the hazed lust that Kara turned the tables on her. The blonde whimpered as she was being pounded hard from behind with a strap on.

Kara reduced her ass to the point where she could not sit for a week and then she admired the ass. Raising one hand, she slapped Galatea's ass.

Galatea shrieked and Kara smacked her hand across Galatea's ass one more time. Her strength returned renewed and Kara gave Galatea a super powered spanking, as she inserted the strap on into Galatea's pussy that was absolutely gushing with juices.

"You get off being beneath me," Kara whispered hotly to her as she twisted and pinched Galatea's nipples and then slapped her on the ass, hard, over, and over again, causing her to moan.

Galatea bit down on her lip, to really try and not say that she enjoyed this but at the same time, she enjoyed this. She enjoyed this thick strap on going so far up her ass that she was going to scream. She was this close to shrieking, her lip was bit down onto to the point where it almost drew blow.

Kara pumped into her, and she felt her pussy warm up. She needed relief and soon but she wanted to play with Galatea a little bit more before she made her move.

The young blonde pulled the dildo out of Galatea's dripping pussy and ripped it off. She rolled Galatea over and pressed her pussy onto Galatea's.

"I love you," Galatea breathed as she felt Kara's grip on her pussy. There was no answer, as Galatea felt her pussy rubbed up and down with Kara's and the blonde gripped her tremendous tits, squeezing and playing with them.

The blonde screamed out loud as Galatea worked her over, rubbing her dripping hot pussy up across Kara's. Both of them came on each other, as they spilled into a fiery embrace, their kiss getting even deeper.

The fun was just getting warmed up between the two of them.

* * *

Kara and Galatea laid on the bed in a warm embrace, with the elder blonde resting her head on Kara's chest, although one should suppose that it would be the other way around.

"I'm not quite sure if I've developed Stockholm Syndrome, but you aren't that bad," Kara whispered as she stroked Galatea's hair.

"Well, if you hated me, you would hate yourself, wouldn't you?" Galatea asked and Kara held her arm around Galatea's waist, holding the woman in close to her. The blonde leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're still on about that," Kara whispered to Galatea and Galatea nodded.

"Well, I don't think that there is nothing keeping you here right now…..you could have bolted the moment you got free and got the League, why didn't you?" Galatea asked her.

"Why would I do that?" Kara asked as she ran her hands down the top of Galatea's hair. "I mean…..you only did this for my own good."

"Are you sure you aren't developing Stockholm Syndrome?" Galatea asked.

"Maybe I just have a soft spot for a hot blonde or maybe I'm too into this really elaborate form of masturbation," Kara said as she looked at her, holding her arms around Galatea. "You really are amazing, you know."

"I know, I am," Galatea said with a smug expression on her face but Kara tightened her hug around the young woman.

"So where do we go from here?" Kara asked.

"Well you can either turn me into the League or we can have lots more steamy passionate sex together," Galatea said but then she paused. "Oh, I locked Lois Lane in the closet, by the way."

"You didn't?" Kara asked and Galatea nodded. "You do realize that my cousin has an uncanny ability of saving her from trouble."

"Yes, I know, but she…..well she was snooping around," Galatea said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose we should let her out, and apologize to her. Maybe we can….make her forget what happened."

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Kara asked.

"I have a memory erasing kiss as one of my powers," Galatea said in a completely deadpan voice.

"Seriously?" Kara asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No, I'm just fucking with you," Galatea said in amusement.

"You're too much, you know that," Kara said as she hugged her clone tightly against her waist. "So, exactly how did you escape the League?"

"Well, that's an interesting story," Galatea said but she reversed the position and pushed Kara against the mattress.

Kara wondered if she would have the answers or if it would remain a mystery.

**The End.**


End file.
